


How To Get Oliver Wood And Marcus Flint Together

by lynnkath08



Series: Slythendor Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Clothes Stealing, F/M, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Skinny Dipping, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Slythendor couple Adrian Pucey and Astrid Wood try to get the two Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch Captains together. Will they succeed?
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Original Female Character(s), Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Slythendor Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	How To Get Oliver Wood And Marcus Flint Together

Astrid was sitting at the Gryffindor table when she noticed someone taking a seat beside her. It was her beloved Slytherin boyfriend, Adrian.

"Hey, sweetie," Adrian greeted.

"Hey, love," the younger Wood greeted back.

"So I've been thinking," the Slytherin Chaser started.

"About?" Astrid wondered.

"I have a feeling, Marcus fancies your brother," Adrian said.

"Really? That's interesting. Because I couldn't help but think that Oliver fancies Flint as well. I mean, yes, they fight like crazy. But I felt like it must've been sexual tension," Astrid said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing! After all, last week, I overheard Flint and Bletchley's conversation, and Flint said something about 'Oliver's firm-looking ass.' Miles even tried to get Marcus to talk to Oliver about it, but he refused. And I must say, for a tough guy, Flint is such a wuss," Adrian said.

"We should try to get them together," Astrid suggested.

"I agree! We just have to find a way to do so," Adrian said.

"What are you doing at our table, Slytherin?" the Weasley twins asked. It's been a week since Adrian and Astrid revealed their relationship to the whole school, but the twins, as well as Oliver, still weren't happy about it.

"Fred, George, calm down. We're just talking about how to hook Oliver and Flint up," Astrid told them.

"Ooooohhhh! Probably won't happen," Fred said.

"Yeah, they fight each other too much," George agreed.

"Let's have a bet," Adrian suggested.

"Ok, if we win," Fred started.

"You two owe us," George continued.

"Two galleons. _Each_ ," they both finished.

"Alright. If _we_ win, _you_ owe _us_ two galleons each," Astrid said.

"Deal," the twins said, shaking Astrid and Adrian's hands.

***At the Black Lake, Oliver's POV***

It's been one week since my sister revealed her relationship with Pucey. Why did she have to be with a Slytherin? The thing is I didn't even give him the "older brother talk" yet, threatening to kill him if he hurt her. I know that Astrid would be pissed if I did that, but she's my younger sister, so I have to do it. But for right now, I'm just going to sit by the lake, maybe swim for a little bit. I didn't bring my bathing suit with me, and honestly, I'm just too tired from Quidditch practice to go in and change, so maybe I'll just skinny dip for a few minutes. I look around me to make sure nobody's around, and no one's around, so here I am stripping down and jumping into the lake. Relaxing.

***3rd Person POV***

Oliver was leaning back on the edge of the lake, until he heard a noise coming from a bush.

"Pucey, if that's you, I'll tell you this. Hurt my sister, and I will murder you!" Oliver warned.

"Wood," Marcus said, jumping out from behind the bush.

"Flint! What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Marcus asked back.

"Swimming, obviously," Oliver said.

Marcus looked at the pile of Oliver's clothes near his feet, then back at Oliver, back to the clothes, back to Oliver, and he smirked. "Are you naked?" he asked the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

"That's none of your business," Oliver snapped.

"Don't be like that, Wood," Marcus said, taking his shoes and socks off.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Oliver asked as he watched Marcus removing his sweatshirt.

"About to go for a swim," Marcus told him with a 'duh' look on his face, while stripping his shirt and jeans off. "Turn around. I don't want you looking at my parts," he added, removing the last piece of clothing, then jumping into the lake.

"Don't go near me," Oliver said, his hand over his face.

"What are you going to do? Splash me?" Marcus taunted. Oliver just rolled his eyes.

***Back at the Great Hall***

"We should head over to the lake to discuss our plans," Adrian suggested.

"Lovely idea," Astrid agreed, and the two of them got up to go outside.

Once they reached the lake, they immediately stopped.

"Oh," Astrid said.

"Well then," Adrian said. "We should prank them," he added.

"How?" Astrid asked.

"Take their clothes and run," Adrian said as he took his wand out. With just a flick of his wand, Oliver's and Marcus's clothes went flying back towards him and Astrid. "Babe, let's get out of here," he told her.

Astrid laughed. "This is brilliant!" she said, running beside him. The two of them ran until they reached the castle.

"We should hang these on the stairs," Adrian said, laughing while handing some of the clothes to his girlfriend.

"Ok. This is so hilarious," Astrid laughed, decorating the staircase with the clothes. "They didn't even bring towels, they're so fucking stupid," she added, causing Adrian to laugh harder.

***Back at the lake***

"We should go back inside. I'm starting to look and feel like a prune," Oliver said. He turned around and freaked out. "What happened to my clothes?!" he shrieked.

"What are you talking about? They're right over th- My clothes are gone!" Marcus panicked. "Help! My clothes are missing and I'm naked!" he screamed, flailing his arms.

"Don't attract attention!" Oliver groaned. "Oh, fuck it," he added, getting out of the water while covering his special parts.

"Yeah, I'm out," Marcus said, leaving the water as well, while covering himself.

It was an awkward walk to the castle and neither of them made eye contact or said a word to one another. As they kept walking, they were greeted by laughter.

 _'Can this day get any worse?'_ Marcus thought.

"Look! Booties!" Crabbe said, pointing to the two Quidditch Captains' butts.

"Butts!" Goyle laughed.

"Shut up!" Oliver and Marcus both snapped.

"What is the meaning of this?!" McGonagall screamed, approaching the students, with Snape following behind. "Good Godric! Put some clothes on!" she yelled.

"I'll see you in my office," Snape said, walking off.

"Why are my clothes hanging on the stairs?!" Marcus yelled. He grabbed them and started dressing.

"Whoever thought of this, it's not funny!" Oliver shouted, dressing himself.

"Head over to Snape's office," McGonagall said, walking with the two boys following her.

"I have the feeling we're dead," Astrid said.

"I think so too," Adrian agreed.

"So _you_ guys were the ones who took their clothes," the Weasley twins whispered.

"Yep," Astrid said, looking down. She and Adrian both regretted what they did.

The twins suddenly smiled. "That looked like something _we_ would've done," they said.

"Wait, what?!" the couple was shocked at what the twins said.

"You know we're the master of pranks, right?" Fred asked.

"And you two are brilliant," George said.

"Adrian, we're sorry we didn't like you at first," Fred told the Slytherin Chaser.

"Yeah, you're pretty cool for a Slytherin," George said.

"And we do ship you together," they both said.

They suddenly heard voices, and hid behind the staircase.

"When I find out who they are, I'm gonna hex them!" Oliver said.

"Yeah! And then I'm gonna feed their bodies to the wolves!" Marcus snapped.

"But before we do that, Marcus, I have something to say," Oliver said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Did you just call me Marcus?" Marcus questioned.

"Well yeah. Marcus, I love you," Oliver confessed.

"Oliver," Marcus started. "I kinda looked at your ass earlier," he added.

Adrian tried to hold back his laugh. "Only Marcus," he whispered.

"I love you too, Oliver," Marcus confessed, and both Captains kissed.

"Pay up, bitches," Astrid and Adrian both said to the twins.

Fred and George groaned as they paid the couple.

"About time they got together," Adrian said, wrapping his arms around Astrid's waist, kissing her head gently.

"Get a room," the twins whined.

"We will," Astrid said as she and Adrian walked away.

Snape suddenly jumped out. "So _you_ were the ones who pulled the prank!" he yelled, pointing to Adrian and Astrid.

Marcus and Oliver stopped kissing and looked at the younger couple, their jaws dropped.

"Busted," the twins laughed.


End file.
